Fate is Like Merry Go Round
by hawa-chan
Summary: Akari had long abandoned her dream because of her frail body. But when she was arranged for a marriage, she never thought that her suitor is someone she know. [SenaAka]


**A/N: This is set on Taisho period. And oh, this is my first Aikatsu fanfic.**

If Akari can cry, she would had done it long ago. Being born in Ozora's House is suffering that she can no longer bare it. She has her own issues with it but on a separate story, she had gone through a lot of worse because on her 16th birthday, she lost everything. Not only her freedom, her dignity and even worse, her dream.

While her parents are the best parents for her, she knows that her existence had cause them a lot of troubles. She knows that they love her like hell but heck, they can't even oppose her grandfather.

It seems like it's a family tradition. For a boy, they a free to find suitable suitor for them before 18 and settle in but for a girl, they must quickly find one before 16. But she is an exception, prior to her certain parts of body are failing, she is now a weak girl that can no longer continue to pursue her dream. Damn it, just a little bit more and it will come true until this shit happened. She can no longer being bouncy as her usual self but sleeping every night on her bed cursing her new life.

Don't get her wrong. Her grandfather is a good man but family tradition is absolute and he has no intention to break it. Plus, with her condition, he even more freaked out and desperates to find a suitor for her. Well, at least he actually asked about her preference. That time, she was already tired about this topic and picked only one of her interest. "I don't care who you choose but make sure he is a hunk and knows how to make my favorite dress," she said and continued reading a book on how to be a bride. In case you want to know, she was just joking but if he really can make a dress it will be wonderful. Speaking of a guy who can make dress, her mind wandered, thinking about a certain designer who used to make her favorite dresses.

Back to the current time, Akari sighs. Ah, ah! There goes her shining youth. It seems like grandpa had actually found a hunk who can makes her clothes but still a highborn from a distinguished ancient family. She is actually amazes with that discovery and to think that grandpa can managed to find such guy...And today, he is coming to see her.

To play safe, Akari wears a beautiful yet stylish kimono for the meeting. It is not an omiai because there will no engagement in this family tradition. She doesn't know who he is but she still have a right to reject if he is not someone she will be fond for. Her experience as an idol helps her a lot. That's why she said that to her grandpa.

Her cousin Hoshimiya had got married last year. She is 2 years older than her and surprisingly he is her own ex classroom teacher Suzukawa! Okay, that time, she wasn't sick yet and so she still managed to join high school. Suzukawa was her classroom teacher in middle school. Wait, according to this pattern...then, that guy must be someone she knows!

"AKARI! COME AND MEET YOUR HUSBAND!" Akari gulps. He's here! Damn it, is she wear the right clothes? She starts to hesitate. What if it isn't enough for him? Oh wait, why she is even looking forward for this anyway?

"Akari-chan! Look who's coming!" That voice! Hoshimiya-senpai! No, Ichigo nee-chan! Akari had changed her honorific from senpai to nee-chan since they found that they are cousin. Wait a minute... Why she is here anyway? Don't tell that grandpa brought them too! Her husband, Naoto-sen…ni-san might be a quiet person but he is as determined as Ichigo. So, maybe both of them where the one who nominated that guy to grandpa. Huh? Things have been weird and mixed up that Akari can no longer think straight. She is too confused and nervous! Suddenly he heard Naoto's voice calling for her.

"Akari-chan, be prepared to see who's coming!" Akari is shocked and becomes even nervous. Big brother in lawww! Why did you need to remind me that! Slowly, she gathers her courage and tries to take a peek from upstairs to see the guy.

She didn't see the entire picture of that guy but a gray vest is the first thing she saw from the limited space. Hm? It looks familiar... She extends her sight to get better look but her jaw drops as she manages to see the whole figure of her husband to be. Her face starts to get red. This is ridiculous! How this is happening?!

"Aaaa..." Her voice dies, unable to produce any words from it.

"Ozora?" A surprised voice asks as Akari is accidentally visibly from her hiding spot.

Akari is too shocked that she almost faint. Her foot slipped and she fall from the stairs. Her silky kimono didn't help either. Everyone is shocked from the fiasco. "Ahhh!" Akari lands painfully on the 13th stair and rolling before she ends up on the floor. "Aww..." Damn, it's hurt.

Everyone quickly rush to Akari and Ichigo pulls her up. "Akari-chan, are you okay?"

Akari slowly rises while rubbing her head. "Ouch, but I'm fine, Ichigo nee-chan." But as soon as she looks up, she knows that her eyes aren't playing any magic show since in front of here, stands an ikemen with scarlet red hair who she knows very well, also the one who she wants to avoid the most. He glares dagger direct on her, sending her a chill to her spine.

"Sena-san..." Akari grins, trying to hide her fear. Oh shit, he's mad! He's definitely mad with meeee! And Sena is even angrier right now.

Suddenly Sena pulls Akari's collar, shocking everyone. "Where the hell did you go?! Why did you quit without telling anything!" His voice is harsh but for some reasons...it is also sounds...desperate, sad and...Lonely? Sena-san...did I just left you alone? Akari's chest is tightened with guilt. If only this doesn't happen, I will never...I will never!

When Akari collapsed after her last concert and being brought to hospital, it was the last time she had seen the young designer. She can't bring herself to see him. They were quite attached as designer and idol but when this happened…And plus, she was very confused with their relationship that time.

"I..." Tears start forming on her eyes before she continues. "I'm soweee!" And starts to cry. And wow, doesn't he looks startled just now?

Her grandpa saw the whole commotion. "What? You know each other?"

"Sena-san here is the designer of Dreamy Crown, the brand that Akari-chan used when she was still an idol!" Ichigo chirps in excitement, making the old man's jaw dropped.

"WHAATTT?!"

"Is this some kind of fate? First Akari and Ichigo is cousin, then I was arranged to marry Ichigo without both of us knowing, and now this?" Naoto sweats as he face palm. Okay, this is too much. But he can't think anyone better than Sena for Akari anyway. So it's a happy ending, right? Oh, don't tell that this is Ichigo's plan all along? Of course it's Grandpa's plan to do arranged marriage for Akari but the one who find the candidate was Ichigo. And heck, he always come to Ichigo or Hime-san for advice! He bet that she had knew about this all along. It's not like he never noticed how attached Sena and Akari to each other and they just need a little bit push. Good job, Ichigo. Good job.

Sena sighs. "When my bride was chosen by my family, I've prepared to accept her, even though I will never love her as much as…but, to think that you're the one…" Akari is shocked. Do Sena not want her? However, he only smiles.

"I've promised, didn't I? That I'll design a wedding dress for you, though who knows that I'll become the groom myself?"

Everyone is shocked with that statement but Akari is smiling.

And just like that, Akari is safely married to his own designer with their promised wedding dress. Both Ichigo and Naoto are overjoyed while their Grandpa is screaming in tears. He doesn't know what is happening but he's glad that her granddaughter is happy though he's the one who arranged this.


End file.
